The Incredible Toy Store Adventure
by Stephy825
Summary: -Same story, just different characters!- "Can I ask you a favor Shun?" Dan asked. "What is it?" the ninja responded. "Can you help me rob a toy store?"
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was just a fine afternoon just after dismissal when a boy of thirteen was sitting on a cherry tree relaxing...gazing at the petals dancing on the breeze...his black hair was flowing gracefully and his expression was very calm...he was also still wearing his school outfit which consisted of a simple white long sleeve shirt, a blue tie with two white stripes at the bottom, blue pants and black shoes. The teen's brown eyes were also looking at the other students on their way home as they passed through the school gates. Shun wasn't waiting for anybody...he just liked resting. Though seriously, he wasn't ever admitting it even to himself that he was waiting for his younger friend to show up. Nope, no way...

As he kept on watching, his eyes finally rested on a figure walking while holding his short-strapped bag over his shoulder. He was talking with one of his classmates the ninja guessed. The features were hard to miss anyway...with his brown hair and red eyes. Having been best friends since they were little, Shun could tell him apart from anyone else...

After the two friends split up, the raven-haired male moved from his comfortable position and jumped down the branch with a smooth landing. Dan noticed him quickly and ran towards him with the same grin on his face. "Hey Shun. How's school?"

"Fine...the same as usual." he replied in a neutral tone.

"Can I ask you a favor then?" the brunette asked.

"What is it?" there was a short pause before Dan responded. "Can you go to the new toy store with me at the weekend?"

"...toy store? Dan, you're like...twelve, and you still want to go there?" his question was answered with a 'pleading' face and the word _'pleaseeeee?'_ "Alright...I'll go."

"By the way I'm bringing Drago along as well."

"Why?"

"In case something bad happens of course. Are you bringing Skyress?" a nod. "Okay then it's settled! On Saturday we head to 'Ultimate Toys'! The supposed biggest toy store in the world~!" he exclaimed happily.

Shun sighed, there was nothing he can do now...with his younger friend like this. "Oh right!" the sudden shout snapped the ninja out of his thoughts as he faced him again. "I forgot to tell you we'll be going there at around 9:50 pm m'kay?"

"_9:50 pm_? Wouldn't the store close by then..?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." he said it with so much confidence Shun nearly did. But he knew something was up, and since he was taking his precious Bakugan partner with him, the ninja suspected Dan was foreseeing trouble. The question would be what and why.

* * *

**A/N : **Poor Shun, having to be a sort-of guienea pig to one of Dan's weird plans. It's short, I've noticed. But it's a prologue...so cut me some slack. I was able to find the game in one of the groups of old CDs and my little sister supplied some of the ideas and bam..! We have a story...*laughs* I used to like this game...and now that I'm a writer, I want to improve more on the storyline! But before I could use the original characters...I had a thought to try using different characters instead...and you know the rest.


	2. The Explanation

Chapter 1 - The Explanation

"Well...we're here." Shun muttered as he and his friend were standing in front of the huge building; the neon sign above reading 'Ultimate Toys'. It was a Saturday, so the both of them were wearing their normal outfits. Shun's clothes were a purple jacket, a black undershirt and matching pants. His partner Bakugan Skyress was with him too...staying on his shoulder of course. Dan was wearing a red jacket with a yellow undershirt and red pants...plus his trademark green goggles. The Pyrus dragonoid was also there with him...the same serious/calm expression on his face. But for some reason, Shun felt like Drago was worrying about something.

The raven-haired boy still didn't get why they came here at the night time in the first place. Even if the reason was so that the place would be less crowded, it looked like it was already closing for the evening. There was barely a person around...not even a security guard, which was weird for the elder male. Shouldn't there be some kind of protection somewhere-?

"Perfect. Now we can get inside easily..." the brunette mumbled with an evil sneer on his face. "Daniel...should we really be doing this?" Drago asked while he was sitting on his shoulder. "Why not? The opportunity is just right there..."

"You didn't even explain this to Shun haven't you-?"

"Explain what?" the said boy cut in. Dan exhaled and turned to him, his smile still there, but a little smaller. "Uhm...can I ask you another favor?"

"Which would be..?" the ninja didn't like this one bit.

"You have been training a long time right..?"

"Yeah..?"

"So you will be able to sneak in the building-"

"Just get to the point."

"Sheesh...when did you get so impatient?" the younger male mumbled. Dan paused, closed his eyes and said what he had to say as quickly as possible. "Can you help me rob a toy store?"

Even if what he said wasn't understandable at all, Shun knew exactly what he was talking about. "You want _me_ to assist you in a _crime_? Are you _nuts_?" he yelled, which resulted in Dan putting his index finger on his lips. "Shhh..! They might hear us!"

"Dan…this is insane, why would you even want to break in a toy store anyway?"

"Because just going in to a new place would be boring...so I thought, why not try to do something else?"

"You know how much trouble we'll get in to if we get caught..." the brown-haired boy looked like he knew what he was getting in to, but at the same time, it was as if he didn't care. "It'll be okay! Besides, I've got you, Drago and Skyress on my side!" he beamed; his voice filled with enthusiasm. The raven-haired boy exhaled sharply while doing a face-palm. "Shun..." a female voice came from his shoulder.

"What is it Skyress?" he asked the Ventus Bakugan.

"Dan's still going to do it even if you would say no...so we might as well come along with him for his safety."

"B-but Skyress..."

"He is your best friend is he not?" that made the elder male pause and stand still for a few moments.

"Shun..?" the brunette went closer to him. "I know it sounds bad, but can we please-?"

"Fine...but when things start to look dangerous, promise me you'll get out without being caught by the police okay?"

"Yup! Thanks Shun, you're the best!"

-o-

The ninja was hiding on top of the tree when he sighed again in annoyance. "Why am I doing this again..?" he questioned, though he really wasn't expecting an answer. "Because this is what Dan planned for us…" Skyress said it in a mild manner.

"There's an open window way over there...from here we might be able to jump across." Shun muttered. "Hang on Skyress." building up some power on his legs, he pushed himself up in the sky and barely landed on the electric pole, nearly losing his footing. "Are you alright Shun?" his partner asked; her voice was filled with worry for the teen. "I'm alright...I just have to make it all the way to that window."

"Be careful..." the raven-haired boy nodded and readied himself for another far jump.

"One...two...three-!" Shun pushed hard against the metal pole he was on and propelled himself to the opening, but his foot couldn't reach the ledge and-"A-aah!" with swift thinking Shun grabbed the same ledge with his arm, so now he was hanging on with only one arm. "Urgh..." with some strength, he was able to let his left hand clutch the ridge and pull his body up. The ninja tumbled inside the dark and seemingly deserted room; panting hard. "_Shun_..!"

"...ha-ha...I need...to start practicing some more..." he muttered while trying to catch his breath. The Ventus Bakugan was still slightly concerned about his state, but he looked like he was fine...

After resting for a few minutes, the black-haired teen felt a little better and began to explore the floor he was in. The place seemed to revolve around Science since even in the shadows; he could see the various beakers and chemicals. Stepping in further, Shun noticed there was someone in there...it looked like he was trying to make some sort of concoction. Well he was mumbling to himself as he did so...which made it a whole lot more suspicious. At some point the man shouted angrily and slammed the triangular-shaped glassware on the table, muttering something about 'insufficient equipment' in the store.

"I have a feeling that guy's up to no good..." Shun mumbled. "I agree; it would be better for us not to bump in to him." Skyress followed.

Out of the blue, the ninja's eyesight grew darker from a looming shadow. But when he turned around, in a split second something bashed him on his forehead, and the Bakugan with him was thrown to a small corner. Normally Shun could have been able to fight back, but he was hit by a very hard object, and fainted almost immediately. Skyress couldn't do anything at all but shout his name over and over again as the approaching figure pulled the teen up from his collar and mumbled something the Ventus couldn't hear. And then the man pulled a gray device out of his pocket and pointed it at Shun after shoving him to the ground. "Goodbye...my _little_ friend." he said with a dark smirk.

And it took only one press of a button to change Shun into something Skyress never thought possible.

* * *

**A/N : **Well...I could have made it longer, but I decided to make it hang...haha. There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so that explains the small word count. Any~way...I hope it isn't too bad. And if you haven't played the game...you'll have to wait to see what happened to our favorite guy here. XD


	3. Totally Changed

Chapter 2 - Totally Changed

"Skyress...can you _explain_ to me again what happened?" Shun asked; his voice filled with worry, distraught, anger, confusion, and annoyance.

"A-alright..." the Ventus Bagukan muttered for the fourth time. "The man knocked you out before you can react and shrunk you with a device." she had already repeated this before, so she skipped all other details and went to the point. Still, her partner couldn't just accept the fact he was _three inches tall_.

The raven-haired boy looked completely lost and scared, something that the phoenix would rarely see. Anybody else might have experienced the same reaction, but being turned into the size of a bakugan ball? That's just plain ridiculous and unreal!...for the ninja anyway. But it did happen, and he had to face it no matter what he thought. This couldn't be an illusion either, since Skyress felt very real beside him. There was also a big bump on his head from the attack, and he still winced whenever he touched it.

"Shun..." she started.

"We need a plan on how to turn myself back to normal." he stated. The Ventus Bakugan exhaled, at least he was thinking of something else now. "But the problem would be that we're stuck in a different area from before..." the male turned to the skylight where they could see the moon was shining up in the sky. "We're probably at the highest floor...which as I recall was the sixth. Dan should be waiting downstairs with Drago and has no idea what happened to me..." he placed his fingers near his mouth in a thinking pose. "The first thing would be to contact him so that we have some more help."

"Shun, I think those detective shows your grandfather watches are rubbing on you."

"Skyress, we have no time to think about that now-" the raven-haired boy suddenly realized he was carrying his cell phone before he was shrunk. "If that's the case..." he muttered as he reached into one of his pockets. "Aha!" the teen smiled as he held his silver cell phone in his palm. He pressed a few buttons and smirked when it began to ring.

"Shun?" a familiar voice came from the other side of the line.

"Dan where are you?"

"In front of the entrance like we planned. Are you inside already? Why did it take so long for you to call me?"

"Dan, this may be hard to believe, but someone snuck up from behind me and used this weird device-"

"Someone snuck up one you? I thought you were a ninja! Shouldn't you know when there's a person nearby you or something?" the brunette cut in.

"_Focus_ Dan! This is serious!" Shun shouted.

"Why? What did the machine-thing do to you? Turn you into a talking dog?"

"No..." the raven-haired boy was feeling irritated, but still hesitated in what he was supposed to say. "It...it _shrunk_ me."

There was a stunned silence coming from the other side..."_S-shrunk_..? Like...how small?"

"As big as Skyress." another pause.

"This is some kind of joke right?" he asked.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" the teen replied.

"..."

"_Dan_!"

"_What_?" the younger male yelled trying to sound as loud as Shun was.

"I need you to help me return to normal!"

"Okay okay!" the ninja heard him exhale. "Where exactly are you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm at the sixth floor."

"You mean at the top? How did you end up there?"

"I...I don't know. After the guy clobbered me and knocked me out, I woke up here." the black-haired boy can tell that Dan was trying to think of something.

"Alright, the elevator still seems to be working. Me and Drago are going to try to get up there ASAP. You and Skyress should try to find some stuff to build a un-shrink ray."

"Does such a thing exist?" Shun questioned.

"There are in cartoons." he answered bluntly.

"That's not good enough..!"

"Well if the guy had a shrink ray, there has to be an opposite of it! Just...just stay put and try not to get trampled okay?" and then the line was disconnected before Shun could say something else. The teen exhaled sharply, closed the phone and put it in his pocket. "That went well." Skyress muttered sarcastically.

"It could have been worse..." he mumbled also as he used his arm to lean on the shelf which looked like a tall building in his perspective. "But Dan could be right about one thing."

"Which is..?"

"That there has to be a device to reverse the effects of the shrink ray. If a scientist was even capable of making something smaller, he should've made something contrary...to make things _bigger_."

"We don't even know how to build such a machine Shun." the Ventus Bakugan said.

"Yes...that's why we have to find the guy's lab first and get the blueprints. It has to be somewhere around the toy store..." his voice trailed off when he heard footsteps coming towards them. The ninja felt like the entire ground was shaking since he was never used to this at all. The two of them hid inside the shelf and waited for the man to pass by. He seemed to be muttering something about the person who owned the shop. Shun wasn't sure what the name was, but he had seen what he looks like in the newspaper. Yet the only detail he could recall was that he was quite old and had white hair.

Soon the shakes stopped and the raven-haired boy sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the mysterious man for a while.

"Alright...let's get started in finding that lab."

-o-

"What's wrong Dan? What happened to Shun and Skyress?" Drago asked while sitting on his shoulder and facing him.

"Looks like we have to put off the robbery." the brunette smirked as he passed through the transparent glass door. He glanced at the elevator and pressed a button. Soon he heard a small _'ping'_ and the door slid open smoothly. The Pyrus Bakugan felt wary, but nevertheless followed his partner inside.

That was when things began to get weird for them.

"_Guests_..? How rare..." a voice echoed in the lift as the door closed shut. Dan immediately had his guard up as he went in a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"I am Eldon the talking elevator, and you are not supposed to be here at this time of hour young man." the brunette did not get how the mechanism was actually speaking to him and knowing what he is, but he believed Drago, so these things shouldn't shock him...right?

Dan decided to ignore the weird elevator and pressed the switch that had the number six imprinted on it. Unfortunately, nothing happened. "Hey Eldon! That is your name isn't it?"

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"I need to get to the sixth floor pronto!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry but I cannot carry out that command." the voice replied mildly.

"Why not?" the child asked; annoyed.

"Security purposes of course." Eldon stated it as if it was really obvious. "Yet I can bring you up one floor at the time, you just need to do something."

"Which is..?" out of the blue, one side of the wall was raised and showed a large midnight blue panel behind it. It was like a large glass grid five squares long and five squares wide. And below it was a small space that was showing an...an...

"An _equation_?" the squares then displayed random numbers which quickly made Dan cringe.

"To get pass security, you have to solve the problems given to you. Press which panel that has the same result and if you form a line vertically, horizontally or diagonally, I'll let you go to the first floor."

The Pyrus dragonoid noticed that the boy was shaking. He began to worry as he saw his fingers twitching. "Dan...calm down..."

"Drago...how can I calm down when the only thing standing in my way to save Shun are _math problems_?"

* * *

**A/N : **Poor Dan...the only obstacle being his worst enemy, Math. You really didn't think I would take out the learning sense in the story now do you? That would take the whole fun out of it!

Please Review...so that Dan can solve those problems faster. XD Did you expect Shun getting shrunk? Say that in your review if ever okay?


	4. It's Grade School All Over Again

Chapter 3 - It's Grade School All Over Again

"At least it's not Algebra. If it was, we're going to be stuck in this elevator for a very long time." the brunette muttered as he did a face-palm. "Okay...let's see what we've got." he went a little closer to the large panel and began to say the equation aloud. "Five times five plus three divided by four. Are you kidding me? This is a piece of cake!" the boy quickly searched for a panel and pressed on it. The square lit bright green and Eldon seemed somewhat impressed for some reason. "Good, I expected this much from a child of your age."

"I'm sorry Daniel...I'm a little lost with this." the Pyrus Bakugan mumbled.

"It's okay Drago. I can handle this." he smirked. The next equation swiftly popped out after the other disappeared. "Ninety-four minus thirty-one divided by nine." Dan scanned around again and tapped on another panel. It blinked green, and that makes two in one diagonal row. "Three more to go."

"Now now, don't expect it to be that easy." Eldon said.

"I don't understand why you have to say the numbers out loud Dan."

"It...helps me concentrate more." he responded while glancing at his partner.

"Fifteen divided by-oh, there's a zero at the end." the brunette pressed a square that was beside an already lit one. It was now glowing brightly like the other two. "Ten-five divided by ten-three. Woah, I didn't expect exponents to be here. Oh-kay...so that leaves us with ten squared. A hundred." Dan smiled. "This is way too easy. One more to go!"

The last equation appeared on the screen. But then, it wasn't as easy as the boy hoped. In fact, it was what he wanted to avoid.

_7x² + 15x + 2_

"Factor this one and I'll let you go to the next floor." the elevator said. In the brunette's mind, he could have sworn that Eldon was sneering at him.

"Dan..? Do you know what to do?" Drago asked.

"Y-yeah...but..." it was obvious that his hands were trembling. _You can do this..! Just...focus..._

"Seven x plus...one...parenthesis x plus two." Dan muttered slowly as he closed his eyes in fear of being wrong. Instead of the worst possible case scenario, luckily for him, he heard the sound of applause. A recorded, loud applause that is. "Good show boy. You've passed. We are now headed to the first floor."

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. "Woo...I did it..."

"I have to say Dan, I'm impressed." the Pyrus Bakugan congratulated.

"Well I can't let Shun down can I? He's in trouble, and we're the only ones that can save him." he grinned. "So no matter how many problems I have to solve, I'll do it for Shun's sake!"

-o-

Meanwhile, Shun and Skyress were running away from a bunch of rats that thought they were food. They were able to narrowly escape in to a pipe, but then there was a big problem now. "How are we going to get out of here?" the raven-haired boy shouted; making echoes in the circular tubes.

Out of the blue, a big gust of wind engulfed the two of them; it was gone as quickly as it came.

"What the heck was that..?" the teen mumbled allowed. "Some kind of updraft?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we can ride on them if we choose the right path." the Ventus Bakugan answered as she faced the three circles that lead to who knows where. "The question is which one we are going to go to. We can't just pick by random. It's too risky..."

"I think I know how." Shun answered as he pointed at weird etched marks on the floor of the pipe. There were three squares drawn, each of them with a line in the middle. From left to right though, there was one more line added. As if it was..."A pattern of some sort."

The raven-haired boy looked up and noted that there were also small signs imprinted on each of the pipes they can go to. There was a square that has five lines on the left, four lines on the middle, and seven on the right. "Basically, we have to choose what's next in this pattern." Shun thought aloud. "This is getting weirder and weirder. I swear it's as if we're stuck in some kind of kiddie educational game." _I mean, who else would shrink themselves down to size and leave us these weird patterns? They could've just drawn arrows if they wanted to give directions..._

He shook his head and tried to stick with the situation at hand. "We better hurry and go Skyress."

"But, which one are we going in to?"

Shun sweat-dropped. "Isn't it obvious? It's the one in the middle."

"...really? What's the connection..?" he did a mental face-palm. "Just, come on."

-o-

"Here we are. The first floor. Please enjoy your stay at Ultimate Toys."

"_Wooooaah_..." Dan muttered while gaping as far as his mouth could go. Toys. _Robots_. Far as the eye could see. It was like mechanical paradise for all those young generation geeks that love to tinker with machines. It was amazing.

Even Drago seemed pretty amazed. "Is this the reason why you wanted to rob this place Daniel?"

"Something...like that..." he replied. It was only then the Pyrus Bakugan noticed that there was no one beside him, and his partner was already scanning the shelves of figurines. "Hey, we're supposed to save Shun and Skyress remember? We can't be distracted here."

"Oh! Right!" the brunette quickly snapped out of the trance and was about to run back for the elevator until he stopped because he was about to step on a mechanical dog. It barked at him cutely; as if wanting to play. "Sorry, but I can't play with you right now."

It continued to bark at him. "Uuh, okay, sit."

The robot swiftly did the command. "Roll over."

It did so, and then Dan saw a glistening object on its belly. Reaching slowly, he was able to take it out of the dog no problem. Strangely, the mecha dog was still moving around, and ran to some other place on the floor after he took the item. "Huh. Weird." he took a closer look and saw it was some kind of chip. "Hey, maybe this will become useful..." he then placed it in his pocket for safe keeping. "Alright Drago, let's move on to the next floor!"

-o-

"Explain to me why do we have to carry these pins around?" Skyress asked him as she and her partner were carrying said objects to a dark corner nearby. "Because, I have a hunch that we'll need this for the unshrink ray. And besides, who else would leave pins in a pipe except for the person who carved those markings? I'm pretty sure they're supposed to help us out somehow."

"I guess so." she replied. "But still, I don't see how are we going to build a unshrink ray with just pins-"

Before the Ventus Bakugan could finish, the two heard the weirdest thing ever. Somebody was singing something about spelling words.

"Shun..?"

"...I think we just found our next location to start looking for other parts."

* * *

**A/N : **Yeah, I don't know about the singing thing either.

Anyway, sorry this took so long. I'm kind of randomly updating stories now to advertise about Project Hiatus Breaker. Simply put, if you want this story to keep on updating, then you can go to my profile and vote for it! :D Please participate okay? For now, review too!


End file.
